1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery state detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies for detecting a state of batteries in a battery pack have been known. Japanese Patent No. 5621765 discloses a technology of a battery module that includes a battery block composed of a plurality of battery cells, a voltage detecting circuit (state detecting circuit) for detecting a voltage between terminals of each of the battery cells, and a flexible printed circuit board in which a voltage detecting line for electrically connecting a positive electrode terminal or a negative electrode terminal of each of the battery cells and the voltage detecting circuit (state detecting circuit) is integrated with a substrate made of a flexible material.
A battery state detector that detects a state of batteries is communicably connected to, for example, a controller such as a battery electronic control unit (ECU) that controls the battery pack. What is desired here is a simpler configuration of communication wiring for the battery state detector. A simpler configuration of the communication wiring can be achieved if no modification of the communication wiring is required that connects the battery state detector and the controller even when the number of batteries or the number of stacks in a battery pack varies, for example. It is desired to reduce the communication load of the controller.